User blog:DanChenTheGreat/Shrieking daymare
Shrieking Daymare Rumor Ok, the Shrieking Daymare may not be shown in the Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk tv series, and may be just a really good fanon dragon, but if this is real, it would be a good idea to write about my findings on this rumored dragon. The Shrieking Daymare may be enrolled in Fear Class, because it main power is to make people afraid, but Fear class dragons are known to have multiple heads, and the Shrieking Daymare only has one. Another possibility is that this dragon is in the Mystery Class. Appearance If I could find some excellent fanart of this dragon i could but i'm afraid there aren't any (All the pictures are drawn in pencil and those artists are horrible. I might as well draw one myself since i'm a pretty good artist, not to brag). The Shrieking Daymare has two bumpy frill-like bumbs, similar to the Mountain Banshee from Avatar (film). It has two pairs of wings, to larger pairs in the front and smaller ones in the back. The Shrieking Daymare is about the size of a lion, an underlapping lower jaw, smallish but sharp teeth, a semi-long neck, and a forked tongue. They also have a flap on their necks that open up whenever danger is near. Plus, the most common color is a red, blue, and yellow, green vibrants. Powers/Abilites The Shrieking Daymare's main ability is to scare enemies. They overfold their four wings, stand on twos, open their neck flaps, then shake and shriek, possibly to look big and frightening. This tactic was originally used to drive away danger, or . And if that doesn't work, the Shrieking Daymare's shrieks can send radioactive waves to your brain, breaking into your senses and messing it up temporarily, causing you to hallucinate, see scary things big and other things small, changing your sight color and blurry vision. It makes scary things look scarier, and the shrieks pound on your eardrums, hard, and causes you to get seizures. And if that doesn't do anything, an little fire works, plus a boom to get you a heart attack and a ticket to Valhalla or the emergency room. Like a nightmare, the Shrieking Daymare (Daymare, because it's said this tactic works best and deadliest at the brightest time and place. Stats* *Note: These stats are according to my own recount. Colors- Red & Blue, or Yellow & Green Armed With- Razor sharp teeth and claws, an acidic, short-range, laser-like fire, a powerful shriek...8 Defenses- See above, plus a searing amount of fear...8 Radar- None...0 Poison- Acidic Bite and Fire...5 Hunting Ability- Scare, Chase, and Trap Tactic (eats mackerel, sardines, sliver, ect.) ...7 Fear and Fight Factor- Very, very scary look...10 Personality- Fearless, Tenacious, Vicious. Thinks he/she is the greatest. Hah! Factor- Too Big Head- Its frill-like bumps prevent it from reaching into crevices and tight spaces. Plus it neads to tilt his head 90 degrees to see straight and eat fish. Ahh! Factor- See Powers/Abilities Category:Blog posts